Electronic devices have temperature requirements. For example, a plurality of central processing units are used in virtualized server environments. Heat is removed using heat sinks. The heat sinks are connected to each central processing unit. The work load between the central processing units may be uneven, leading to uneven thermal loads between the central processing units.